


Took off my armour, and showed you my heart

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara is determined to fix her friendship with Lena no matter what the cost.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp Adventures [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156511
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Took off my armour, and showed you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'House of Cards' by riko (that's me!)
> 
> Hiya peeps! First off, I send all my love to Melissa (Benoist) and I hope she has found the love she deserves in Chris. (If you've seen the video you know what I mean). Secondly, who's excited for tomorrow's ep?? 
> 
> And lastly, I wrote a song about Kara and Lena's scene in the Fortress of Solitude in S5E07 called 'House of Cards'. It's on Soundcloud and it would mean the world to me if you could check it out and tell me what you think! :)   
> Here's the link: https://soundcloud.com/user-606847021/house-of-cards
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Some people believe that love is like broken glass. That once it has shattered into pieces, it's impossible to put back together like it used to be, and sometimes those sharp edges aren't worth you hurting yourself over. Kara Danvers was not one of those people. 

Once freed from her ice and Kryptonite cage, the Super stumbled towards the exit, the poison still having its grip on her. 

'Where are you going?' Alex Danvers called out to her sister. 

'Lena,' Kara managed to say. 'I'm going to fix things with her.' 

The DEO director frowned as she steadied the superhero. 'The Kryptonite hasn't left your body left. At the rate you're going, you would more likely crash in a building than you would arrive at her doorstep in one piece.' 

'I'm okay,' the blonde promised unconvincingly. She stood up straight and untangled herself from the redhead before making her way to the icy portal. 

'Supergirl.' Alex gave her a warning look. 'Be careful. She could be dangerous.' 

'Lena might hate me, but she isn't evil,' Kara told her. In her heart she truly believed that the Luthor would do her no harm.

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her words. 'Well, that's not exactly reassuring,' she muttered, but by that time, the Kryptonian was already long gone. 

* 

Alex was right. As much as she disliked giving her older sibling any reason to gloat, Kara had to admit she was feeling loopy from the Kryptonite, and the number of times she had narrowly missed flying headfirst into a building was embarrassingly high that particular afternoon. Still, she pushed through the effects of the poison - which had lasted for a surprisingly long duration - and ungraciously landed on the familiar L-Corp balcony. 

Supergirl inched closer to the window and peered inside; there was no sign of Lena Luthor. Had she been wrong to assume the CEO would come back to her company to work on the Myriad technology she had stolen? That was when Kara heard it: her best friend's heartbeat, and it came from inside the building. 

The blonde used her heat vision to blast off the lock and with steady steps, she entered the L-Corp office. She followed the sound until it led her to an underground lab, reminding her of the time the same green-eyed woman had kept Reign captive a few years ago. 

'Kara,' Lena greeted expectantly. 'Did you come here to cuff me and lock me up like the villain you think that I am?' 

'Lena,' Kara called softly, her heart breaking at the pain and bitterness radiating from her best friend. 'No, of course not. I'm sorry for hurting you, Lena.' 

'Sorry isn't going to fix my broken heart now, is it?' The tears in the green eyes were on the brink of spilling over, but the Luthor refused to let them fall. 'I am a _good_ person, Kara. Despite all of the shit I've gone through, I have tried over and over again to make the world a better place, a safer place for humans, and aliens, to exist in. To stop people from hurting each other. And I am so tired of being betrayed and played by everyone I have ever loved and trusted...' 

'I know.' Kara approached her tentatively. 

The scientist sighed. 'If you're not here to take me in, then what do you want, Kara?'

'I came here to ask for your forgiveness, Lena.' Kara stepped forward until she was in front of Lena and dropped down her knees. Her blue eyes shone from the tears and her voice shook as she spoke, 'people have been cruel to you, myself included. I have lied to you, broken your trust, and I kept you at arm's length when you showed me your scars. I'm sorry I took you for granted, I'm sorry for my selfish actions and most of all, I'm sorry I ever made you doubt your own goodness, Lena. Can you forgive me?'

The Luthor stared at the Super distrustfully. 'Quite dangerous of you to show vulnerability around a Luthor. You do know I'm in possession of a Kryptonite knife, right?'

The Kryptonian shook her head gently. 'I'm not here to fight.' 

Lena reached under the table and tugged at something before the weapon in question came into view. A mix of surprise and instinctive fear was visible in the hero's blue eyes, and Kara swallowed hard when she felt the edge of the knife press deeply against her neck. 

'How about now?' Lena taunted. 

Kara glanced down at the hand that could potentially kill her if it the right vein, which it undoubtedly would considering the owner of said appendage. 'I trust you, Lena,' she told her quietly. 

Lena gave her a unimpressed look. 'You must be the fool if you think that would be enough to have me running back to you.'

'You're my best friend and I love you. I failed you once, and I won't make that mistake again,' Kara swore honestly. This wasn't part of some elaborate plan to convince the Luthor to drop the weapon, this was her way of letting the other woman know she wasn't giving up on her.

'Stop lying to me!' Lena screamed in anguish. 'All you've ever done since the day we met, is play games with me. I'm done believing you, Kara. You and your friends have outdone yourselves this time, and I refuse to be the goddamn fool who falls for your act all over again.' 

'I'm not lying to you, Lena. Not this time,' Supergirl replied calmly. 'You can use the Truth Seeker if you'd like, but I'm telling the truth. I know you're used to letting go after someone hurts you, and I understand the need to protect yourself from the pain, but it doesn't have to be this way. I messed up, and so did the rest of the gang, when we kept you in the dark, but we can rebuild our relationship, Lena. Love is hard and messy, but it's all we've got. You got hurt, but that doesn't mean you have to lose friends this time.' Kara held out her hand. 'We can make this work if you'll let me earn your trust again.'

After a moment of silent consideration, Lena Luthor dropped the knife and briefly shut her eyes. She clenched her jaw and stared down at the Kryptonian. 'One chance. If you screw it up, you _will_ have to face the consequences and I promise you it won't be pretty.' With subtle hesitation, her hand found Kara's and she helped her up. 

'Thank you, Lena.' The relief and adoration in the blonde's voice could not be contained. 

'You haven't been forgiven yet,' Lena warned carefully, 'but there is a chance you will be in the future.'

'I won't let you down. And Lena?'

The green-eyed woman gave the hero an expectant look.

'I really do love you.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! x 
> 
> Come chill with me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
